combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BlueChoco/Nexon's Biased Systems?
I've done general searching on the site, looking at who's holding what spots and how much activity. Honestly there's little claim to prove Nexon didn't heavily bias Spiders, looking at the track record I have little doubt of this. Going between Erbaz and the Spiders/Scorpions rankings, I honestly want to know how this is calculated out for the exact thing isn't known. I looked at the #1 of Spiders and no activity until one day, it peaked at almost 192k EXP and then completely is unrecorded. He's clearly not banned so I can't tell anything, but with the lack of showing gains is terrible. I know for a fact #1 of Scorpions is completely inactive, 0 EXP across the board for all days. So either Erbaz had a failure in recording, which can't be true since it was showing mine just fine. Or Nexon is heavily promoting inactives and such, I don't see how the rankings are actually fair. Nor do I see this as an unfair advantage in-game, where yes people earn EXP/GP obviously. How else do people powerlevel and such? Just we can't even register a guess what's going on, I looked at the #1 of all CA. His EXP is the same way as #1 of Spiders, shot up once but then disappears in registering. I looked at the #1 of Spiders and he's only 1st lt 3, so it can't be a ranking issue. So there's plenty of suspicious play involved, that I'm honestly not liking about this at all. I've played a few times and managed to make Top 10% and Top 30% in those days played, but really this isn't exactly about fair gains or anything at this rate. It's about a system that's broken and not figured out properly, possibly the same system as before. Only thing we can say is, Nexon is now showing us the gains. Problem is where is their math coming from? Or is suddenly the Erbaz site, which just tracks CA's actual stats wrong somehow? I'm starting to really feel this is more an underhanded tactic, to get people playing again for more money and that's it. People are no doubt buying keys, passes, etc to go faster overall. I'd like to see some actual proof this isn't rigged like last year, because I'm honestly doubting Nexon's systems at being accurate. This is only the first round prizes, what's going to happen later on? People can't switch teams either, to be "fair" about the whole thing. So really unless they do some sort of flip-flop win/lose situation to make it even, we won't see even a shred of fairness in this whole event. I was looking forward to a fair and decent matchup, but really what we see isn't exactly fair at all. I was going into this event, actually hoping to see a fair balance of things. Now I just see everything in shambles, not because I picked the wrong team. That doesn't matter at all honestly to me, I could be a Spider or Scorpion and still come to this conclusion. There is little fact or truth behind anything, those numbers are constantly going. What's REALLY driving them up, aside from player activity overall? I seen my alt character suddenly disappear from the rankings, so is Nexon removing people from teams? Or is it simply my imagination, and I dropped too far off the rankings? I'm asking a lot of questions, but getting little answer for all this. I've pondered it for a while, and really this isn't looking good for Nexon. It's all money driven honestly, to get more money from players. People promoting teams and bashing others, it's not coming down to a matter of actual player skill or determination anymore. Category:Blog posts